


Surrender

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex surrenders wholeheartedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 February 2010  
> Word Count: 1000  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: January 2010, fingers  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Summary: Alex surrenders wholeheartedly.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This came about from two things: a marathon of all 7 episodes and BTS videos for _Venice_ , as well as listening to a lot of Joan Osborne today. This entire story was handwritten first, which I don't do nearly as often anymore. I may need to change that…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming through in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

Deep breaths keep me centered, grounded in the moment. I don't want to lose a single second of sensation. The soft black silk scarf blots out any visual cues she may be giving away. My ears strain to hear what she's doing.

"Still with me?"

That husky tone of hers sends a shiver down my spine. I want to grab her, pull her tight to my body, but those damned cotton ropes are hindering that desire.

"Alexandra?"

Her tongue traces along the shell of my ear, robbing me of all speech. I nod slowly, tilting my head to the side, offering her the opportunity to nuzzle in that way I love.

The bed shifts suddenly and a chill overcomes my left side. Her loss is palpable, and I push my hearing to the limit to determine where she is and what she's doing. She's learned stealth from Dace, damn her!

Deep breaths, girl. She's not going to make this easy, but I knew that from the start. Seconds or hours could pass and still I lay here, forcing myself not to hyperventilate at the thoughts of what she might be planning.

The sudden sensation against my feet startles me out of my thoughts. Finally, my brain makes the connection as warm slippery hands surround my left foot. A low groan escapes my lips as her thumbs attack my arch, forcing the muscles into pliant submission. The rest of my foot soon falls in line, and her hands continue up my leg. When her hands are close enough that I can feel her heat warring with my very wet need, she simply stops and chuckles darkly at my groan of frustration.

"Problems, love?" she murmurs, breath ghosting over my skin until I'm shivering.

"No," I reply, wincing when my voice cracks.

"Good."

The bed shifts again and she repeats her massage on my other leg, toes to hip. This time, when her fingers reach the apex, she pauses to cup one hand over my quivering pussy for just a moment. Anticipating each move, she thwarts every attempt I make to get more of her touch.

Her skin is so hot against mine; I have to wonder if I'll find indelible imprints of her fingertips against my skin once this is all over. It's not as if she doesn't already own me: mind, body, heart, and soul. To be marked as hers would simply be another outward sign of my inner possession. Is this was Sara feels when she submits to Dace? What a heady, powerful sensation for both of them! I fear I might become addicted to such a feeling.

"Alex? Come back to me, love." Rachel's voice is low, cajoling, in my ear and I feel her hand on the blindfold.

"Don't," I whisper raggedly. "I'm fine. Please don't stop."

Her sensual, knowing chuckle sends frissons of molten desire slithering down my spine to pool hotly between my legs. The delicate awareness of Rachel's powers building and wrapping around us has me gasping again. Taking advantage of this moment, Rachel's tongue twines with me, and her fingers dance across my skin like licks of lightning.

For endless moments, time seems to stop in the wake of her domination of my body and soul. She is everywhere, surrounding me until me entire universe consists of only Rachel's lips and fingers possessing and branding my entire being. My breathing sounds harsh in my ears, counterpoint to the low humming tune of our skins moving in concert. I want to break these stupid bonds around my wrists, pull her closer until she's buried deep under my skin, never to leave.

In that instance where sensation very nearly overwhelms me into crying out a safe word, Rachel's fingers slip into my clutching, needy body, filling me until I fear I'll burst from the sensory overload.

That feeling of being branded by her touch comes back stronger than before, and I swear I can feel the whorls in each of her fingerprints pressing against my skin. My body arches against my bonds in an attempt to keep her close. I don't want to lose this high. Another sound fills my ears, pushing past the pounding rush of my blood. It takes forever to recognize the sound.

"Let go, love," Rachel murmurs, breath hot on my cheek. "I've got you, you're safe. I won't let you fall."

But what if I want to fall?

The thought barely forms when Rachel's fingers twist in that unique way of hers, thumbing tapping against my clit in time with my pounding heart.

And then, nothing for the briefest of seconds before my entire world shatters in the wake of this tsunami of sensation. I willingly surrender to the onslaught, losing myself in the ecstasy.

I return to reality some time later, blinking against the candlelight, and shiver as sensation returns to my arms in the form of pins and needles.

Rachel is right there with me, softly crooning and stroking my face. "There's my girl," she murmurs as I turn my fact to meet her gaze. "You okay?"

"Y -- yes," I stammer, leaning into her touch.

She presses a gentle kiss to my lips and smiles. "You stay right here while I get a towel."

As she heads out of the bedroom, I sigh heavily, feeling lassitude settling over me. There's still a faint buzz of her magic surrounding me, and I feel safe and loved. Right now, that's all that matters; that and curling up against Rachel as I surrender to sleep.

I know we'll have to discuss what happened, but not tonight. Tonight, I just need my Rachel's love protecting me as I rest and recuperate.

"I love you," I whisper when she comes back and gently cleans my body off.

"I love you, too," she replies as she slips into bed and pulls me into her arms. "Close your eyes and relax, love. I'll be here if you need me."

"Always?"

"Until my dying breath."


End file.
